The HaHa's Come to Hogwarts
by fascicinate
Summary: [ON HIATUS] The HaHa's transfer from Americas' prestigous witch's school: Converse Acadamy for Witches', to Hogwarts. They meet the Marauders and experience competetion to be the 'Badasses of Hogwarts', and romance, as unwanted as some may be...
1. The Smile of Secrets

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. We do, however, own the Ha-Ha's. Word Ansley, Word. We also own Ansley…..

A/N This is Roses', Allys', and mine first fan fiction story. We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it.

Rose's POV

Cici, Ally, and I were looking for a compartment on The Hogwarts Express. So far none were empty. We continued down the long hall until we were at the very last compartment, it was occupied by only one person. A boy with rather greasy hair was apparently sleeping and taking up the entire right side. I shrugged to my friends and motioned them to sit down.

"Dude, why the hell are we sitting here?" demanded Cici. "Especially with him?" She pointed at the greasy-haired boy.

"I dunno," Commented Ally.

"Because, it's the only NON-filled compartment, Dumbasses!" I pretty much yelled. The boy stirred, but did not wake.

I pretty much could read Cici's mind and she took note of this and decided to take advantage of his heavy sleeping. She kicked him so hard I would be surprised if his side wasn't badly bruised, but still he slept on. About 5 minutes later, we heard a very noisy racket out in the hall. I stuck my head out, likewise Ally and Cici. Four boys were laughing at a green-skinned, blonde-haired boy. The green-skinned kid looked towards us and smirked at me. I made a face and jerked my head back into to the compartment.

As I did, I hit Cici in the stomach, "Oh, Holy Shit!" I thought to myself. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" as if on cue, Cici hit me, as hard as I guessed she could, in the head. I yelped and jumped back.

I guess it was loud because the four boys came to see if I was alright. One caught my eye right away, a brown-haired, grey-eyed boy who looked dumbfounded at me for jumping back suddenly. I grinned a little and jumped up. We all smiled and walked back into our compartment. To our surprise they followed. They noticed exactly who was sitting on the other seat and then discussed something in secret. Apparently all in agreement, the four boys each pulled out their wands and pointed them directly at the greasy-haired boy whom was snoring rather loudly. Ally jumped into action to prevent the boys from saying any spells.

"Ally!" Cici groaned. "Always gotta play the do-gooder, don't ya? That had potential to be seriously funny!"

At this one of the black-haired boys looked up, apparently he hadn't been paying very much attention, and said with mild curiosity "Did someone say my name?"

I cocked my head and replied, "That depends. What's your name?"

"Sirius."

"Well, well, well, looks like someone wasn't payin' attention. Cici said seriously, not Sirius."

"Oh," he said with a slight pink twinge in his cheek.

Cici and I had been making weird noises, so Ally turned toward us and noticed that we seemed to be, without much succession, stifling laughter. Ally gave us a menacing look as if to say 'You better stop or I will kick your asses!' We quickly stopped and returned to our normal selves. I did, however, notice the look that Ally gave Sirius and remembered it fondly. She was crushing. I smirked and turned towards Cici and hinted at her to look at Ally. She must have noticed what I noticed because she quickly smiled as if she knew a secret.

"How's 'bout we all sit down?" said the other black-haired boy, although his was slightly messier, breaking the silence.

I looked around wondering exactly how we were going to sit down with the snoring boy taking up an entire seat.

As if reading my mind, the brown-haired boy quickly said, "We were about to levitate him outta here. By the way, my name is Remus."

Feeling I had to answer, I replied, with a blush, "Rose."

"Well, as long as we're introducing ourselves I might add that I'm James," the messy-haired boy said interrupting our 'moment', "and this is Peter." He pointed to the boy with sandy hair, whom I really hadn't noticed much.

Cici jumped in saying, "I'm Cecilia, or Cici and this is Alison, or Ally. OK, now that introductions are over with, let's sit down because my legs are killing me!"

Remus quickly pulled out his wand and said without much interest "Wingardium Leviosa!" and bobbled the boy out of the compartment, hitting him on things without guilt. I had planned to sit on one side with Ally and Cici and that the boys would sit on the other side, but Sirius, who was still staring at Ally, quickly sat down next to her. I shrugged this off figuring that I should let them alone. I made my way over to Cici, but to my dismay she was surrounded on both sides by Sirius and Remus. I was very pissed, but then noticed that Remus had scooted over and was motioning at me to sit in between him and Cici. I sat down and starting pondering this act of gentlemenness.

My thoughts were interrupted by Remus, whom I hadn't noticed had been staring at me, "You have a far away look on your face. Whatcha thinkin' about?"

I severely blushed and said with a tiny squeak in my voice, "Oh, nothin'." I looked towards Cici for help, but all she did was give me the same look that we had given Ally earlier when she was staring at Sirius, that look that made you think she had a secret.


	2. Train Rides and Trolleys

A/N: Just so you're aware, all the times when we're thinking of spells, really are only taking seconds, it just seems longer

Cici's POV:

"Do all blonde-haired boys have green skin, or is it just the one?" Inquired Ally. She asked this in the general direction of the boys, but was unmistakably staring at Sirius with a twinkle in her bright blue eyes. Probably hoping the Sirius would find her wit amusing. Sirius smiled, but I wasn't sure if it was because of Ally's comment or because James and Peter were laughing hysterically, and were swaying with unsure footing. I wrapped my arm around James' waist, I could feel my face burning as I did this, to help support him. He was finally able to speak without panting

"No, he's the one and only. He's—er—special….."

Rose suddenly piped up, taking her eyes off Remus for mere seconds, "You do realize you two looked like complete dumbasses, right?"

"Oh, really? I'll be sure to mention to Malfoy what you think of us. I'm sure, considering that smirk he gave you earlier, that he would be ecstatic to hear the news." James retorted back.

I laughed at loud at the look of realization that had just dawned on Rose's face.

"You won't be **_able_** to smirk if you don't shut up." Rose snorted (A/N: Rose snorting is actually a very funny sound/sight, I'm sorry that you aren't able to hear/see it.)

I glared at her with the evilest glare, the one that was only present during my pissiest moods. I knew she wouldn't hesitate to curse him into oblivion. We all have tempers like Hell fire burning.

James stood up and so did Rose, she was fuming. He pulled out his wand, as did Rose. Ally was giggling madly, she looked liked as though she would pee her pants. She was cursed with having laughing fits at the most inappropriate times. "Poor, poor Ally……." I as let my thoughts wander off James' and Rose's immensely similar ways. "Although, it's not very surprising that the guy I like and one of my best friends are alike. OH MY GOD! I just said I liked this guy. Well, I've admitted it to myself, that's like the first step or something, could be the second……."

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a crash. Ally had fallen over due to the laughing and Sirius was currently picking her up and brushing her off. That smile once again crossed my face as I watched Ally blushed furiously. I heard a muttering and I quickly remembered Rose and James, and turned my attention back to them. Rose seem to be muttering under her breath and had this glazed over look in her violet eyes. She was deeply focused on James, I quickly turned to him to discover the reason, only to see a proud smile flash across his face. Rose, also looking equally triumphant if not more, hurriedly swished her wand and screamed "Furniculous!" Ally groaned. Rose's Furniculous charms were horrible. Red boils started sprouting on James' face, all the while, Rose was laughing hysterically in a half-vindictive, half-humored tone.

I gave her a piercing look, "Why does Rose have to fight with everyone?" I thought letting out a sigh. I quickly pulled my wand out of my jeans, muttered the reversal spell for James, and then turned on Rose. I thought as to what I should to do in order to get a fair retaliation.

"Ummm….. good spell, good spell. Gotta think of a good spell." I repeated over and over in my head. Rose just stared with the same far away look she had earlier while talking to Remus.

"I got it! I'll just use and engorging charm. The nose seems a suitable target."

Rose let a small gasp and snapped back into reality. She firmly clasped her wand in her hand and yelled, "Protego! Expelliarmus!" My wand went flying out of my hands as I fell back into James' arms all in a matter of seconds.

Rose caught my wand and smirked, "Nothing gets past me. I'll give it back at Hogwarts." Giving my wand a swift glance and then sticking into her jeans' pocket. She sat down and smiled warmly at Remus, Ally, and Sirius. Sirius and Remus just goggled at her and Ally smiled, obviously glad it hadn't been her this time. I glared at her and she glared right back all the same. She then turned and started a conversation with Remus. The train lurched and Rose fell into his lap. It was exceptionally funny since she turned beat red and shot up. Remus didn't seem to mind at all. He threw a bright smile at Rose and asked her if she was alright. She threw an equally bright smile at him and nodded in reassurance. Then she looked at Ally and beamed. She turned toward me and gave her best "I'm sorry" look. I shrugged and wink in a manner that said "I forgive you". Then I returned her look and we both knew that everything was alright between us. We never could stay mad at each other for long, none of us really. This reminds me of this fight we had with Ally that only lasted at the maximum an hour……. Anyway, back to the story.

"I'm going to have to keep those two civil…." I concluded in my mind with an aloud sigh. I turned to look at James and smiled brightly. He scooted closer and started a conversation only to be interrupted by the food cart, I mean trolley. Man, I need to get my Brit talk down! As usual, Rose was going to pig out; I mean she bought practically everything off the cart. Dammit! I mean trolley! Anyway, Ally and I joined in on the food buyin' and by the time we and the boys were alone, the trolley (Yes! I got it right!) was completely cleared of any food-like product, which the lady magically restocked at once with a huff. Rose and I then started stuffing our faces, only to earn awed look from the four boys.

"What?" Rose and I asked innocently.

James was the first to snap out of the "trance". "Oy, Moony, you're not the only one who eats like a wolf!" he joked.

"Shut up, Prongs!" Remus growled. (A/N Rose: Ha Ha "growled" erm….ya I'll stop with the puns…)

"So what if we eat a whole lot? It's not like were fat, it's called fat metabolism." Rose stated no realizing her mistake.

"Umm, Rose, it's fast not fat." I said quietly as to not embarrass her.

It was amazing though how fast her metabolism did work because she ate like twice her weight **every meal. **Ally doesn't really eat as much as us, but she for sure eats her fair share. Anyway, I'll stop ranting about our eating habits and get on with it.

After we tasted everything and shared our opinions on each thing, we laughed at something and the boys couldn't quite figure out what. It was really one of those laughs where you just laugh for not apparent reason but deep down you know exactly why.

"Are you sure you're not fat? 'Cause you sure look it with that coat on." James said with a laugh.

This time I could not resist smacking him upside the head, but surprisingly Rose did not respond with violence as her and I are prone to do. But do not doubt her retaliation skills because she got him back all the same.

"Go stick yourself up an attic, James." Rose retorted calmly. Ally burst out laughing, smirking at the phrase she had made mere weeks before.

"What do you mean by 'attic'?" James suspiciously inquired.

"You don't wanna know," Rose said. "Ally, I don't think these boys are familiar with Texan talk."

"Ya." Ally replied while looking at Sirius.

Then Rose cracked an evil smiled, the kind she only makes when she causes trouble.

"You know, me and Ally were discussing and we decided that you're a bastard." Rose told James with such an accent that we understood clearly but the boys had trouble understanding.

"Hey! Leave me outta this!" Ally snapped shortly.

"Wait, what the hell did you say? What's a bisterd?" James repeated in the closest way possible.

"A black-haired boy." Rose simply replied. Ally and I hit her simultaneously on the arms. She quickly changed her answer, "A black-haired boy **_with glasses_**." I hit her with a great force on the back, but she kept on laughing as though she never even felt it. I glared at her with anger in my eyes and I could feel my red eyes burn with the color of fire…………

A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO can you say fun, fun, fun. OK, yeah so were dorks….so what? We've provided this awesome story for ya'll! Haha R/R or no new chappies for you!


	3. Rise of Slythindor

**The Ha-Ha's Come to Hogwarts**

Ch.3 Rise of Slythindor

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter is a lot longer than the others. Plus, I (Cici) have been sick for the past week. Had I not been this would have been posted a week ago. I would like to thank all of our reviewers, and just so everyone knows we always answer all of our reviews! So here is the story for all to enjoy! Please r/r!

Rose's POV

"A black-haired boy with glasses," I corrected myself.

Cici pelted my back with her hand, but despite her I kept on laughing my ass off. He didn't know what the freak I was talking about.

"What did she say about me?" snapped James.

"Nothing" I replied feigning innocence.

"Whatever," James folded his arms and muttered, "Bitch."

My purple eyes flashed dangerously. "What'd you call me?" He just sat there, avoiding eye contact and didn't answer. I smiled smugly, confuzling the hell out of everyone. I had learned a new charm recently. It was N.E.W.T. level and no one besides my closest friends knew I could do N.E.W.T. stuff. I whispered the spell and pointed my wand at James' head.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Cici screamed and turned to me, "I know you didn't just turn his PINK!"

Remus looked at me then looked at James' pink head. "That's N.E.W.T. level! I can't even do that!" he marveled.

"Uh…well, I've been doing stuff like that since I was like 10," I sheepishly replied.

"Since when could you do **_that_**?" Cici demanded.

"Since last week," I answered simply.

"Well, don't use any new ones!" she yelled. "We don't know the reversal spells for them!"

This caused Sirius to laugh, "You both learn the counter spells just 'cause of her?" he pointed at me.

"Yeah!" Cici and Ally said in unison. I laughed at this until I heard Cici utter "We're always having to clean up her messes…" Of course this resulted in an immediate death glare and one of my infamous arm punches. "Geez, Rose! Cut a girl some slack. Damn that hurt," she said while rubbing her arm.

Just then, the train lurched and I fell into Remus' lap again. I freaked out and tried to jump up but couldn't because in the all the commotion his arm had become snaked around my waist.

"I can't believe I did that again! Argh!" I screamed in my head.

Only this time it was very different. I was telling myself to get up, but all I did was sit there reprimanding myself for continuing to sit, very comfortably I might add, in Remus' lap. But then it happened, I flashed in Remus' mind and heard his opinion on the matter.

"Oh my God! She's in my lap! Again! Please, God, please don't let her get up!"

I came out of my flash with a shocked look on my face. Then, I could feel my lips curl up into a smile. I got up, hearing a sigh from Remus, stifled laughs from James and Sirius (which Remus glared at them for), and saw identical smirks on Ally and Cici's faces. My own face must've been funny looking because now Cici and Ally were both stifling their own laughter. I played my "Shut up or I'm gonna turn your hair pink too" look, but they ignored my threat and continued their laughing. Then some prefects started yelling at people in compartments to get off the train.

_Stupid prefects. They think they're all in charge…….well, I guess they kinda are……_

Well, we got off and turned towards the castle, it took my breath away. Next to Remus' lap and James' pink hair, it was the best thing I'd seen all day.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" We heard a booming voice over the crowd. We turned toward the voice and saw that it was protruding from a giant man with scraggly hair. Sirius must have noticed the confuzzled look on my face because he then answered my question.

"That's Hagrid. He's the Keep of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts"

"Mm hmm…" I mumbled. "Well, we gotta go. See ya'll." It was hard to leave though. I mean we didn't know anyone else and there was this strange feeling that I could trust Remus, Sirius, and James (especially Remus), but not Peter. I shrugged it off and got into the tiny boat Cici and Ally had "claimed". We towered over all the first years' heads causing looks to come our way. I ignored these looks and focused my attention on Remus. When I caught sight of James' still fluorescent pink hair, I smiled a goofy smile of triumph. I looked further up the carriages and gasped. They were being pulled by giant winged horses. It was strange, but I would ponder it later, now was the time for admiration of my new school. By the time I had looked back at Cici, we were at the castle. We got out of the boats and followed Hagrid thought the castle doors. We, along with the first years, gasped at the magnificent structure and beauty of the entrance hall.

"God, what the rest of the castle must look like!" Cici exclaimed with an awed look on her face. I laughed, but quickly chocked it because a tall, stern looking woman stood in front of us.

"So, you three are the transfers?" said the stern woman (whom I had deemed "Hawk Woman")

"Yes, ma'am," I fearfully replied.

"Good. Now, when all of you walk through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. Your house will be like your family. You can win points for them with accomplishments and good deeds, but you can also lose points by breaking rules and acting inappropriately. Now, when you walk through the doors, look sharp! Follow me!"

With a sweep of her wand the giant doors opened to the "Great Hall". I glanced at the four tables searching for Remus. When I finally spotted him, I saw him waving at me. I waved back a little too excitedly, which caused a wave of snickers. I quickly put my hand down and noticed that there was one person not laughing. It was the formerly green skinned kid who I learned was called "Lucius Malfoy". I shuddered when I saw his creepy, cold ice blue eyes. I turned to avoid his gaze only to see the Hawk Woman bringing an old hat out and setting it on a black stool. We all stared at it for a minute, then a rip in the brim started singing. I jumped from shock. After all I had seen, I found a hat singing one of the creepiest.

Long ago in the land of Hogwarts,

There were four houses for wizards of all sorts

One for the brave, one for the kind,

One for the greedy, and one for the mind

A hundred years later or so

Here are us wizards sitting in rows

One by one to the sorting hat

Do decide which house for this and that

Let me peek into your brain

Don't worry, it won't be a pain

Before I do however so,

There are some things you need to know:

Gryffindor is for the fearless,

For Godric G. was young and tearless.

Helga Hufflepuff is full of grace,

For the special and the pretty face.

Rowena Ravenclaw led the third house,

For the people with smart heads but the wisdom of a mouse.

And finally Salazar Slytherin, the ever-so sly

The serpent strives for power, if you ever do try.

But enough of the ancestors, let's get on with the show

To be in your preferred house, it takes everything you know

So sit on the stool and take a deep breath

For the sorting hat will choose your life...and _your death_

When the hat finished everyone clapped and cheered. The Hawk Woman stood up from her seat and magically conjured a list in her hand. A tall man with half-moon spectacles, a long white beard, and twinkling blue eyes put his hand up to stop her. She donned a look of confusion, then realization, and sat down quickly.

"Before we start the sorting," he began. "I'd like to announce that we have three transfer students from Converse Witch's Academy in America." He motioned for Ally, Cici, and I to stand. We stood, blushing all the while, and quickly sat down as he continued. "Now, let the sorting begin!"

Hawk Woman grabbed her list once more and barked out "Chang, Alison!" Ally stood out of the line and slowly and cautiously shuffled to the stool. About 10 seconds after the hat was placed on her head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" The table where Remus sat erupted with cheers and clapping. Another few minutes and several kids later the Hawk Woman called "Boone, Cecilia!" Cici strode to the stool and sat down. Before the hat was even on her head, it called out another "GRYFFINDOR!" Again Remus' table let out cheers.

'Twas a long time before my name was called. There were 4 Hufflepuffs (Bird, Daniel, Pinckard, Mary, and um….two other kids), 3 Gryffindors (Culberson, Elizabeth, Cici, and Ally du-uh) 2 Slytherins (Love, Jessica who knew? and Staton, Jasmine), and 3 Ravenclaws (Kauffman, Kelli, Wang, Samantha, and Stephenson, Jacob).

"Stapp, Na-!"

"Rose! I go by Rose. It's my middle name," I told her before she could finish my real first name.

She nodded and I stepped away from the few people left in line and walked toward the stool. It felt like the whole world stopped when the Hawk Woman put the hat on my head. All of a sudden, I heard a voice speak inside my head.

"Strength, strong mind, determination. Difficult, very difficult…"

"Holy shit! You can talk?"

"Ah, yes, I've talk to many, but you are one of the few who have talked back."

"Heh heh, joy," I said sarcastically. "Just get on with it.

"Yes, hmmm…cunning, wit, courage. I know just where to put you," he blabbered on. "Better be SLYTH-"

"NOOOOOOO!" I cried frantically.

"-INDOR!" he finished

_Slythindor? Is that a house? _I turned toward the headmaster. He looked genuinely confuzzled.

"Umm… Professor, I'm not used to ways here, but is that a house?"

He smiled at me. "While we figure this problem out, go choose the table you would like to sit at."

I smiled and made a beeline for Remus. I could feel everyone staring at me. My face became hot and I did my best to ignore them. The rest of the first years just stood there with even more scared expressions on their faces.

The rest of the sorting flew by and once again the headmaster stood up and spoke "First years, and transfers, welcome to your first year at Hogwarts! The rest of you, welcome back! I liked to remind all of you that the Forest is strictly out-of-bounds," at this his eyes flickered towards the boys. "Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the new list of forbidden activities and objects is on his office door, and would you all kindly look at it before attempting anything, ahem, questionable." Once again his eyes landed on the boys. "I would also like to inform you all that the Quidditch tryout dates will be posted on the bulletin board in you common rooms. As a final reminder, I happily tell you that the first Hogsmeade trip of the year will be tomorrow. Now, I know you are all hungry from your trip so I will not delay you any loner. Tuck In!"

And with these final words, the four tables became lavished with everything you could hope to eat. Well, Ally, Cici, and I could've gone for some hamburgers and French fries—um—I mean Freedom fries.

Every student dived in, stuffing their faces with their favorite foods. We talked, laughed, and ate until the remains of dessert disappeared. The headmaster stood up yet again (man, he talks to much) and let out his final words of the night.

"As today is a Friday, we will not be having classes tomorrow, but I expect you all to be up bright and early on Monday. I believe it is time to head back to you common rooms. Prefects, please show the first years their way around. Good night, all." And with a smile, he too left his table.

As Cici, Ally, and I began to follow the prefects, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Professor….ummm…."

"McGonagall, dear," The Hawk Woman informed her. "The headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, would like to see you three in the room just to the right of the head table. You see?" McGonagall said pointing to the room.

We quickly headed off towards the room with the boys in tow. Ally softly knocked on the door and asked "Professor Dumbledore? May we come in?" The door swung open and we were face to face with that bright smile and those twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes, come in, come in," Dumbledore hurriedly stepped aside to let the three of us in. "Boys, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside?"

"Of course not, sir," Remus replied smoothly dragging the other two out of the room.

"Girls, do you know why we have asked you here?"

"I assume it's because I got sorted into Slythindor," I replied rudely.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, yes. I guess it was quite obvious. Well, we have to solve this solve problem now, so let's get down to business. The other professors and I have discussed it and we have a come up with an idea."

"And that would be..?" Cici pressed.

"Well, we've decided that you will spend the next week in Gryffindor house," at this Cici and Ally "And then you will spend a week in Slytherin house." I groaned and did not bother to hide it.

"Do I have to?" I wined.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, who knows, maybe you will like it."

"Yeah, and pigs'll fly…" I grumbled. "See ya."

"Uhh, Rose?"

"What, Cici?" I angrily snapped.

"Umm, the window…" I looked towards the window and saw what Cici had been talking about. I snapped back around and angrily stomped out the door. Cici and Ally followed like little drones behind me.

"_Who woulda thought that we would actually see a pig flying outside right after I said that?" _I thought to myself.

I looked up and there stood some very shocked boys. I stepped to the side and glared at a seemingly old portrait.

"What's wrong with **_her_**?" whispered James to Cici.

"Dumbledore just said she'd have to stay a week in Slytherin. I think she's mad because she doesn't want to get shagged by Malfoy while coming down the stairs." Cici whispered back.

"I heard that Cici!" I said icily. I turned around and crossed my arms. "Yeah well, we all know I'm going to pick Gryffindor." I started walking toward the nearest stairs. "How do you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is?" asked Remus.

"The same way I know your heart is beating way to fast," I joked and started climbing up the continuous staircase while giggling lightly at his shocked face.

As we neared the seventh floor, we heard Cici shriek and then came a loud thud. We whipped around to see what had happened. As soon as we caught sight of the disturbance, we burst out laughing. Cici had fallen through the trick step and couldn't get out.

"Oh my God, Cici! Can't you go anywhere without being such a klutz?" Ally asked rhetorically.

"Not so much," Cici added as an unneeded answer. James walked over to Cici, grabbed her arm, and pulled her up. She blushed fiercely, but hid it from the boys. This little trick of hers never worked on Ally and I. We grinned at her, our grins broadening as her cheeks grew redder.

Quickly we climbed the rest of the stairs and came to a halt at a rather large portrait.

"Ummm, why is there a picture of a fat lady in front of us?" Ally whispered to Sirius.

"Because, this is the Gryffindor Common Room!" announced Sirius.

"Yeah, you know that's not an actual reason, right?" Cici said as if in doubt of his intelligence.

Sirius ignored her question and turned to James. "Well, what are you waiting for? Say the password."

"Er—it might actually helped if I knew it." He gave a questioning look to Remus. Remus just shrugged and said "Well, we went with the girls, so I never got a chance to find out."

I decided to take matters into my own hands, and started looking for another Gryffindor to ask. I saw an arrogant looking kid from Gryffindor, they must have been 15 or 16, pass by and give us a mocking look. My eyes flashed and I prodded into their mind.

"_What losers! They can't even figure out a simple password like three spirits!" _My eyes flashed again and I came out of my trance."I know it." I said with a smirk.

"How the hell do you know the password!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Ummm…I just do." I said unable to think of a legitimate reason.

"NO TELL ME!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?"

"Rose!" Cici yelled, trying to out scream us.

"Yes?" I said calmly as though I hadn't just been screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Can I, um, talk to you? Over there," she asked pointing down the hall.

"Sure!" I said brightly, acting completely innocent.

We walked down the hall, and I could feel four pairs of eyes on us, anxiously awaiting the outcome.

"Uhh…w-what…" I stammered. "What'd you want?" I said once I regained my composure.

"What the hell was that back there?" she demanded.

"What was what?" I asked feigning innocence once again

"How you knew the password!" she yelled in a whisper tone.

"I just guessed." I replied smoothly while I slinked back off to the boys and Ally.

"So, are you going to tell us the password or keep it locked up in that pretty little head of yours?" James asked nudging Remus. Remus elbowed him in the stomach fiercely.

"Fine." I replied harshly. Then I turned and said in such a whisper that only Ally and Cici could hear me, "Three spirits."

"What the hell! Tell us the password!" Sirius demanded infuriately.

"Ya'll can't the password? Ya'll can't handle the password," Cici quoted with a Texan twist. Ally and I laughed at this and climbed through the portrait hole with Cici close behind.

When we walked into the common room, we discovered that everyone had already gone to bed. We lounged in the squishy chairs we found sitting by the fire place.

We had been debating whether Green Day or Story of the Year was better, when we heard a door slam shut. We looked up the girls' dormitory stairs, as this was the direction that the sound came from, to see what had caused the loud noise. We assumed it was some girl that had been woken up by our excessive ranting. Not caring much, we went back to talking, well, arguing.

I was debating animatedly with Cici when I saw a hand floating in the air above her head. "Stupefy!" I yelled pointing my wand at it. We heard a thump as the invisible body hit the floor. We quickly ran over to the still uncovered hand and I felt an invisible cloth crush under my hand. I automatically recognized it as an invisibility clock, so I whipped it off the body and discovered an unconscious Sirius with a wicked smile on his lips. Ally immediately crouched beside him and pulled out her wand. "Enervate!"

As soon as he came to, Cici started to bombard him with questions, "What the hell were you doing! Where are James and Remus! How did you get an invisibility cloak! Why are you up this late!"

He replied very calmly, answering all of her questions. "I was having a spot of fun. James and Remus are in the dorms. It's James' cloak. And why are **_you_** up this late?"

"_We****_ are up this late because we're jet-lagged. It's **two** **a.m**. here, right? Well, in Texas it's **eight p.m**"

"Oh," Sirius said softly.

Just then, James and Remus came trudging down the stairs looking rather smug. "'Lo Padfoot. Enjoying a nice chat with these lovely ladies, I see." James said with a devilish smile.

"Why, yes, I am, Prongs. And what have you been up to? Snogging Moony? Or maybe Wormtail." All except James and Remus broke into hysterics. Well, even Remus was silently snickering at his own expense.

After numerous minutes of laughter, Ally finally asked the question we had all been dying to ask. "OK, ya'll have got to tell us what's up with those nicknames. What do they mean?"

They boys exchanged glances with each other and made a silent agreement. It was Remus who spoke up then. "We will tell you—"

At that we sat up straight and looked intently at Remus.

"—when we feel that you can handle this-er-secret of ours, OK?"

We were very disappointed with this answer, but nodded in agreement all the same.

"Well, we're off to bed then. See you in the morning" I grumbled saying the latter comment more to Remus than anyone else.

"Yeah, I guess we'll be heading up too," Sirius replied with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

As would be expected, we stayed up another hour and a half discussing everything from our new school and our old school to our new friends and our old ones. Of course, Cici fell asleep first, then Ally, and lastly I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of, who else, Remus Lupin.

I awoke early the next morning, grabbed a stack of books and went down to the common room. I settled myself in the same plushie chair from the night before and dove into one my favorite books. I never noticed that there was someone else in the room doing the same. When he admitted a loud sigh, I look up and saw Remus sitting across from me deeply immersed in a very old and tattered book. I took to staring at him for a while, until a yawning James and a dead looking Sirius came down the stairs, both ruffling their black hair. I noticed that this just made it even messier. The very next moment Ally and Cici came down the other set of stairs donning their matching pajamas (an oversized t-shirt, Soffee shorts, and slippers). The only difference was the color: Ally was in blue, Cici, red, and I myself had on green.

"C'mon Rem, we're heading down to breakfast," Sirius yawned. "We'll see you down there in a few," he added as an acknowledgement of our presence. Cici nodded in response and the boys left the common room. We went up to the bathrooms to brush our teeth and rid ourselves of our morning halitosis.

After we brushed the tangles out of our hair, we headed to the Great Hall, completely forgetting the fact that the boys were fully dressed when they left and we're still in our matching pajamas.

As we entered the Great Hall, I could feel everyone's eyes land on us and stare with intense surprise and amusement. We fast walked to the Gryffindor wondering why we were serving as the center of attention, only to be intercepted mid-stride.

"Well, if it isn't Rise of Slythindor!"

"More like Rise of Slytherin…"

**I would like to thank Ally for her brilliant sorting hat song, that she came up with on the spot! Your awesome Ally!**

A/N- Haha! Evil cliffie! You'll just have to find out who made the comments in the next chapter, which is being written and we've already gotten quite a bit done. Sorry this took so long, but you've got to admit this chapter is much longer. It's like 8 pages (on word), which is like 5 pages longer than the others. The next chapter we'll be from Ally's point of view and we'll try to post it a.s.a.p. Also I know Green Day and SOTY are current bands but we love 'em so we don't give a damn.

Until laterz,

CiCi, RoSe, aNd AlLy


End file.
